A Little Bit of Data
by Helena Valentine
Summary: You know all those stories about Data coming back to life? This is a sort of different aproach on that happening...
1. Chapter 1

Writer: ok, this is my first ever Star Trek fanfiction, and I'm telling you this will take a LONG time to update. Just thought I'd warn you. And I don't think I'm that good at writing Star Trek fanfiction besides. Another thing, sorry I talk like I am a depressed fanfiction writer with absolutely no life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. In fact, when I wrote this, I had hardly even seen that much Star Trek, thus this story completely sucking. I only cheated and saw some of the other episodes, and the one where Data died. Then I burst into tears, because I am just that kind of dork, (aren't we all?) and wrote my own version of Data coming back. It was and is weird. Enjoy.

The explosions cleared away, leaving nothing but empty space. Eyes stared hard into the vast blackness, looking for anything, anything to show their friend was still there. Though each one of them knew it was impossible, they looked for a pale face standing out against the darkness. Maybe some singed hair, but not dead. He had not just been exploded with that ship.

But nothing showed. Fire cooled with nothing to feed it, the last traces of the ship and the contents of it faded into the vortex of space, leaving the black backround with the pin pricks of stars they had always seen in front of them, nothing there.

There weren't even any pieces of him.

They thought.

As his friends drank to him on the ship he had so long inhabited, a single piece of metal, something that would seem like nothing to any passing ship, floated through space, still moving out like all the stars had after the original explosion that had started it all. It was a file, a file that no one at first glance or maybe even any glance would realize was someone's…

Life?

They didn't know that memories, thoughts, personality, and maybe even emotions… were saved onto a single little disk.

As the universe went on, this small bit of Data 'stopped'.

It was a simple thing that even Data hadn't thought of before he let himself die. And it was like a disk with a file on it, the file wasn't read or living in the disk, it merely seemed to sleep. Just a whole 'person' saved on a tiny bit of metal.

Which would of course do not good whatsoever if the little bit of metal was never put in a "body" again.

So the file fell, it rotated and turned in space, and then a tug of gravity pulled it gently, and it attached itself like an object on a string being turned around a person, but this object was too small to turn like a moon, so it got closer and closer to an almost forgotten little planet, and eventually it began to fall. Had the planet any more gravity, the small file would have been destroyed, burned away by a shell of fire surrounding it by the force of the fall. This actually would have happened anyway, had it not been for a simple, slightly unpredictable, and a very strange coincidence.

A ship passed, heading for the planet. It was not a large or fancy ship, in fact it was amazing that the file tapped the top of the ship in the first place, then being swept back quickly by the ship's speed, and it accidentally lodged itself between two crooked sheets of metal on the top. And it was because of the crooked sheets of metal that the owner of the ship, a short and slightly odd looking young man who wished he was a captain of a large ship instead of a flyer of a slightly stolen one, was taking it to a very cheap shop which was actually free to him where a very well trained person in mechanics would fix it, and in the process see the little file and realize from the training the space ship repairer had in mechanics and many other forms of science that has to do with dreadfully confusing little twists and turns of wires and metal, that this was in fact, an important file. The mechanic would notice the slightly singed corners of it and conclude some type of fire or explosion was involved, or really both, and then find the type of 'machinery' that the little file went with, which actually wasn't hard considering the planet this mechanic lived on.

And so based off an incredible coincidence of random events, pale metal eyelids opened, and pale eyes looked around at the strange (planet, place, series of events that had lead to this happening, and other strange things were also going through his head) room he was now lying in.

It was very confusing even for him, especially if you had thought you were well, dead.

Writer: ok, I know this sucks. I also know it's incredible wishful thinking. But a lot of people wrote stories about Data coming back after he exploded, come on! Another thing, I know my writing style doesn't sound at all like Star Trek, in fact it really sounds like some really bad fanfiction writer trying to sound like Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. But I know I can't copy the way Star Trek was written, because my writing style would say "You can't do this" and it would turn out to suck even more than this. Well, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer: I have stolen Harold's watch and Galatea 2.2! Sort of... if you know what I'm talking about, I find it incredibly amazing, because no one normally does.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own the insane sequence of events, Jay, Neige, Odd, and D. Harold's watch, Data, and Galatea 2.2 belong to other more important people.

When you have a very clear memory of being exploded into thousands of minuscule pieces to save the captain of your ship, it is a very odd thing to suddenly have new memories and information coming through, and of course the ability to move arms and legs and toes and everything, which are apparently not in thousands of minuscule tiny pieces.

"Hello."

Data looked up, still confused as to what was going on around him. His eyes felt different, he realized. They weren't really his eyes. It was a very strange thing to experience, moving someone else's eyes. And then seeing out of them. Another strange thing to experience is to look up into the faces of a large mechanical spider, a little boy with metal skin, what looked like an unfinished android with no features, a what appeared to be human woman, besides the mechanical arm hanging at her side, and another human male dressed in ragged old cloths with dirt on an unshaven face.

This is especially odd if you see it through a large magnifying glass that seems to be focused somewhere behind your ear.

"Hello..." Data said, considering there seemed to be nothing else to say right now. It is very strange, considering faced with the incredibly confusing random and insane events that had just happened, anyone, human or not, would probably be riddled with questions, and maybe running around with their hands over their face screaming to the cosmos "Where the Hell am I?!"

Because even for Data, none of these things were normal.

"Lucky dude. Why would someone throw his... whatever you called it... out into space?" The human male said, rubbing a finger over his chin.

"Maybe he's a secret agent that got too close to the truth. And he was actually sent to be scrap metal and he threw his own... brain thingy... out into space so maybe a crazy series of events would happen someday and he would have a body and everything again!" The little metal kid said. He looked mechanical, but like no robot Data had ever seen or heard of.

The spider scratched at the ground, and Data looked up, slightly wide eyed. The large mechanical spider was certinally the weirdest out of most of these creatures. The spider towered above everyone's heads, eight legs coming out on all sides with a head that looked like a chamber big enough for the small metal boy to fit in. Red glowing lights of eyes stood out against old and slightly rusted metal.

"Hello. Friend." A voice said suddenly. It had the stopped-in-mid-sentence sound of some sort of ancient computer, and the voice seemed to come from a speaker under a clear plastic cover over several different wires and disks, and several other twists and turns of mechanics. The unfinished android tilted it's head at Data, and reached forward to remove the magnifying glass from Data's ear.

"Welcome. To. R. 2. D. 2." The android said slowly through the mechanical croaking speaker.

"R2D2?" Data repeated, still completely confused.

"Yeah. This planet was discovered a long time ago by Earthlings, and it was covered with tons of metals. According to our pamphlet that goes out to try to get tourists to come, this is where the metal that was used to build the first ever robot came from. Since it had so much useful metals, they named it..." The small metal boy paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, "After an ancient legend!" He said. There was a mechanical twist, and his eyes got wider. Data looked around. The whole of them seemed like rather badly constructed robots.

Data glanced down at himself, and was taken aback. He was actually back in what seemed to be his own body. Those looked like his hands, at least. But he very distinctly remembered being blown to pieces. This was just the oddest thing.

"How did... How am I still working?" Data said finally.

"Oh, well it's a very strange sequence of stranger events." The woman spoke. She lifted her mechanical arm as she talked. It looked like an ancient robot part, old rusted iron forming clumsy fingers at the end of a rotating wrist, with a thick metal wire joined with a tangle of smaller colorful ones at going down the middle of the whole arm. It didn't even have any clear cover over it like the unfinished android did.

"You... (meaning your memory disk) where floating around in space with burn marks and slight melting on the corners, but none of the data was destroyed. Anyhow, my brother's very trashy stolen and practically broken ship was flying by at just the precise moment, and you got caught in a metal plate. Then he flew down here to fix the metal plate, well, he crashed down here, and I looked at the metal plate after looking at the fire that was catching near one of the engines, found the disk, and recognized it." She said. She grinned. Two of her teeth where gone.

"You... how did you recognize that disk? It is rather a unique design." Data said simply. That had not really described anything, but it had taken away some of his confusion, someone at least trying to explain.

"Oh, there's this planet near here, and there used to be two of these disassembled guys inside this vast cave thing. Well, now there's one. Actually, now that you're here and awake, now there's none. Don't know what happened to the other. We just took the last one. He was unfinished, didn't even have a real memory disk. So I just put the one that was uh... you... into this guy. So... yeah... This is you now." She finished. She wrinkled up a severely freckled nose in a slightly awkward grin.

"You know, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here and an idiot, I get the picture already." The human male said. He also had a lot of freckles.

"We. Should. Not. Fight. Now." The android said. "We. Do. Not. Even. Know. The. Newcomer's. name."

"Data." Data said. His mind was still somewhere else, where nothing at all seemed to make sense. Which meant it might actually not be somewhere else at all. He didn't even think about giving a proper introduction.

"That's just irony." some other voice said. Data turned and realized the voice had come from a very ancient, very insufficient normally, and incredibly old style of computer. The words 'That's just irony' where actually still on the otherwise blank screen.

"How..." Data began, staring at the large and bulky computer.

"Data? That's a weird name. But I can't really argue, my name's Odd." The metal kid said, shrugging slightly.

"Jay." the freakled human male said simply.

"I'm Neige," the woman said. "This is D," she said jesturing to the unfinished droid. "This is Spiderwick,"the mehcanical spider, "Galatea 2.2" she said pointing at the large computer, "and my watch's name is Harold."

Data looked at her blankly as she held up her human arm. There was a shiny metal watch on it that had laser lights to form the numbers and hands. The watch beeped when he stared at it.

"Her watch has personality." The kid said.

"Sarcastic personality mostly." the freckled male called Jay said.

This statement was greeted by an incredible series of beeps and astriks crossing over the face of the watch in the laser letters.

"#& #"

Neige hit her watch in a gentle but angry slap of her clumsy metal fingers. It made a defeated beeping sound and turned back into what looked like a normal watch face.

Data had stopped paying attention, however interestingly weird this whole 'conversation' was. Considering this other body he was now in, there was only one place they could have found it. They had found the planet where he was 'born'. Well, at least he knew slightly where he was now. Of course, he didn't know what year it was, how this was possible at all considering the chances of something like this happening where less than zero, what bizarre world he had landed in exactly, and how to get back to the ship. Or really where it was, anyway.

Writer: thank you very much for the single review! At least I know now, of course, I have one fan out there in the cosmos. It makes me feel special, or at least less of a failure. Review please, if you read Hellboy comics or saw the movie read my other story.


End file.
